their story
by wordwizard101
Summary: Erza is thinking about telling Jellal something that could destroy there relationship or so she thinks it will.Will she tell him or will he find out an other way. This is my first fanfiction hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Erza rushed out the door as Lucy called her.

"Come Erza we are going to be late!" Lucy called.

"Ok ok I'm coming" Erza said back to Lucy.

They are going to a party to celibate fairy tails 500th year anniversary .Erza was wearing in a black nee high dress, it fit her like a glove and Lucy was wearing a rose red dress it was slightly short than Ezra's because she was hoping to see Natsu.

They arrived at the gild and seen a big poster saying ✨ _happy 500_ _th_ _year_ ✨ after seeing the sine they walked in, Mirajane walked towards them. [Title]

"Hello" Mirajane said in happy tone.

"Hi Mira" Erza said.

"Do you know where Natsu is" Lucy asked nervously.

"Yes I do but I'm not telling you" Mira said.

"Why " Lucy asked confused.

"Because he's part of the surprise" Mira giggling as she said it.

Erza and Lucy looked at each other in confusion.

"What do you mean by _surprise_ " Erza asked.

"You'll see soon" Mira said with a cunning smile.

They walked to the bar and sat down.

"Hay" said a familiar drunk voice.

They turned a round, it was Cana.

"Hi" Lucy said.

"Do know what the surprise is" Erza asked Cana.

"Sorry no I don't" she replied.

"Well do you know anything about it" Lucy asked.

"All I know is that there's special gest that's going to be in surprise" Cana answered.

Mira walked up on the stage and said "every one get comfortable we are going to start show".

Frist act was a drinking match Cana vs Gildarts, Cana won obviously.

Next was Gajeel he sang, every one booed at him and someone shouted you suck the only person who liked it was Levy.

Mira got up on the stage "now what you all are waiting for".

"This must be the surprise" Lucy whispered to Erza.

Jet and Dory pushed a giant red and green box that looked like present you get on your birthday, then a song started playing it was "I'm sexy I know it" when the lyric's started Elfman, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus and Natsu jumped out of the box and now the special gest Mira called out after she said that Jellal jumped they all had bunny ears and bunny tails with very tight shorts on, they all started dancing to it.

Cana looked at Erza, Erza was blushing and couldn't keep her eyes off Jellal, Lucy was the same she couldn't stop starring at Natsu, Cana laughed her ass off.

It was coming to end of the song, all the guys got off the stage and walk Elefman walked to Evergreen, Gajeel walked to Levy, Gray walked to Juvia and she ran to him, Natsu walked to Lucy and Jellal walked to Erza who was still blushing, they picked up there lady's a walked to the door, Natsu put Lucy over his shoulder she hit his back asked to be put down right now Natsu smiled and walked to the door, Juvia ran in to Gray's arms he caught her in his arms and they walked to the doors as Juvia hugging Gray's arm, Gajeel picked up Levy the same as Natsu because well she was small and thought it was cute looking

"ill save you Levy" Jet and Dory screamed at the same time.

"No I will" Jet protested.

"No I will" Dory demanded.

"Its ok I'm fine guys" Levy said wile laughing.

Mira and Laxus walked out hand in hand.

Jellal walked to Erza and picked her up bridle stile she stared at him and smiled, he walked to the door like the rest of the guys.

"Where are we going Jellal" she asked

"A hotel, I bought three rooms one for me, one for Ultear and one for Medley" Jellal said.

He walked in the hotel to fined his room.

"Ah here it is" he said with confides stepping in to his room.


	2. the fun begins

He walked in and put her on the bed, they stared kissing the only time their mouths parted was when they need air.

He started moving down to her neck, his kisses where so good then he moved to her plus point behind her earlobe and kissed it he made a mark there.

"I love you" he whispered in her.

He when back to kissing her neck making mutable of marks. He took off her dress and bra, she blushed, he put his mouth on one brest and his hand on the on her brest as his hand stared to play with the other one he twirled his thumb a round her nipple it soon became hard.

"Oh Jellal"! she moaned.

He loved the way she said his name like that so he sucked harder, his hand let go of her brest and travelled down to her thigh's he slowly rubbed his hand up and down her thigh, with each rub he got closer to the middle making her wetter with every rub. His hand had reached the middle, he stroked the little ball of nerves she could feel his finger on top of the fabric.

"Wow your soaked" he wisped in her era.

She could feel his warm breath on her skin.

He slowly took off her underwear and kissed his way down leaving a trail of love bites all the down, when he reached his destination he licked the ball of nerves.

"Oh"! she moaned

He new he hit the spot so he continued to lick there and put his tow fingers in her, her eyes widened, he pumped his fingers in her.

"J-J-Jellal pleases I want y-you" she begged him.

"Ok, you don't have to beg you know" he said quite smoothly.

She took off his shorts and boxers, her lust grow when she seen his size he went on top of her, he stared at her and see the lust in her eyes.

"Are you ready" he asked.

"Yes" she answered.

She could feel the tip of his manhood at the entrance of her womanhood.

"Oh wait I nearly forgot" he said as he reached over to the dresser be side the bed then took a condom and put it on, he went back to her, they kissed each other, he slowly push his manhood in to her, her eyes widened she could feel him in her finally they where one, he started to move his hips slowly, he looked in her beautiful chocolate brow eyes he seen his world, his existents, he seen the reason why he's alive it was to protect the one he loved.

"Err-zaa" he groaned nuzzling in to her neck.

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her, she started to move her hips a the same speed as his.

"Oh yes Jellal" she moaned her nail's digging in to his back.

He moved faster, he could feel her inside's tightening him, her mind went blank she could think of anything else but this feeling, she was at her limit.

"Jellal" she moaned lewdly as she came.

She had not meant for it to sound lewd it just came out and she couldn't it control, he came after she did, the she said his name like that was amazing, he then laid on top of her heavily breathing wile she was panting.

"That was wonderful thank you" she thanked him.

She wondered if he could make her forget about –

"I love you" he said heavily interrupting her thoughts.

She smiled, he got off of her and laid beside her cuddling each other, they soon feel asleep in each others arms.


	3. the morning

"Good morning" said a gentle but familiar voice.

Erza opened one eye lazily it was Jellal she smiled.

"I'm happy to see your awake my beautiful strawberry" he kindly said walking over to kiss her forehead.

She got out of the bed she grabbed the closest thing to her and put it on, she then walked over to the kitchen.

"Good morning" Jellal she said happily.

She turned her head unconsciously showing her neck, his eyes filed with horror.

"Are you ok" she asks him

Why was did he look so horrified and scared it was like he seen a ghost what was wrong with him.

"What's wrong" she asks worried.

"I'm sorry" he said with a pained look in his eyes.

"What do you mean, why are you saying sorry" she asked confused.

"I'm so sorry" he said sadly and very pained.

"Why are you sorry" she asked getting more worried.

"You can tell me any thing its ok" she said kindly but worried about what he was going say.

"I-I-I did that to you" he said pointing to her neck in sadness.

She ran to the bath room to see what was wrong, she looked in the mirror to her surprise there was nothing wrong except a few hickeys/love bites.

"I'm sorry I never wanted to hurt you Erza" he said kindly and concerned.

"Its ok, you really worried me" she sounded happy.

"But it looks like it hurts, are you sure your ok" he said caringly.

"It's not the first time I got one of these" she said with wounded eyes.

"Are you all right you look hurt, I new it" he said anxiously.

"I'm ok" she said and tried to kiss him.

He turned his head in guilt.

"All I wanted was for you to feel good" he said still guilty.

"I did feel good, if I didn't I wouldn't of let you do it would I" she said happily.

"Ok as long as your happy I'm happy" he said sweetly.

 **Sorry for it being so long, I haven't being able to post my cp was broken but I got it fixed so I should be able to post hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	4. after the hickeys

After Jellal was over the hickeys Erza had a shower and required in to her normal clothes and looked out the window, Jellal see his chances.

"What a great view j"- she was intruded by someone grabbing and picking her put form the behind.

"What is this for" she said confusion.

"This is for being so delicious my strawberry" he said ever so sexy.

He said it so sexy that it made her feel existent rushing all over her body, he put her on the bed and started kissing her, she couldn't help but to kiss him back, his lips were soft and he made her feel safe he is every thing she ever wanted, he slowly kissed down to her neck and stared kissing there but he suddenly stopped.

"Why did you stop" she asks.

"I think I hared something" he answered.

Nock-nock it was someone at the door.

"I'll get it" he said.

It was Meredy.

"Hello Meredy what brings you here" he said in a friendlily tone.

"I'm here to tell you that we have to stay in Magnolia for a wile longer" she said.

"Ok that great" he said, he was happy that he could spend more time with Erza.

"Why are you so happy" she said with an eyebrow raised.

"W-w-well you k-know this is a beautiful town" he said nervously.

"Yeah sure the town is beautiful or has something else cot your eye" she said sassily.

"By Meredy" he said as he shut door.

"Hay guess what Erza" Jellal said every happy.

"What" Erza asks curiously.

"We get to spend more time together" he answers.

"Yay I'm so happy" she said delighted to here those words.

"Do you want get some ice cream" he asks.

"Yes" she replies sweetly.

They went and got ice cream, Erza got strawberry ice cream and Jellal got blueberry ice cream.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha" Jellal laughed.

"What's so funny Jellal" she said confuse.

"Y-y-you have ha-ha-ha-ha- ice cream on your ha-ha-ha-ha- n-nose" he laughed.

Erza blushed.

"Here I'll take it off for you" he said with a smile.

He turned to her and licked the ice cream off her nose.

She went as red as her hair after he did that.

"Your so cute when your embarrassed" he said in a tone that sounded like he was teasing her but it also sounded sweet.

They head to the park to sit and eat their ice cream.

 **Sorry I'm late again I was very bizzy this week with relative's coming up to the house, I also had to rewrite this hole thing because my little cousin deleted it all, I had left my laptop on my desk to get a glass of orange juice and when I came back I found her smashing her hands on my keyboard every thing was gone there was just a bunch random letters that made no sense so I rewrote every thing** **.hope you enjoyed this chapter, oh I forgot to menschen it is now 2:30 in the morning in my country and I'm tired so I'm going to bed after I post this. Good night** **.**


	5. Erza's secret

They got to park, Erza could heir the trees rustling in the wind and birds singing sweet medleys.

"I know a great spot for looking at the clouds" she said nervously thinking he mite say no.

"Ok lead the way darling" he said with a lovingly.

A smile appeared on her face.

He fallowed her to the spot and oh my it was beautiful.

"So what do think, do like it" she asked.

"I don't like it" he said strongly.

She felt so disappointed and sad it was like someone crushed all her dreams.

"I love it" he said happily.

She looked at him she wanted to punch him and kiss him at the same time.

"How could you do that" she said frustrated at what he did.

"Well you asked me if I liked it, I was being truthful I would never lie to you" he said it in the most satisfying way.

She smiled and lay down, he lay beside her.

"Look I can see a hart shape cloud" she said happily.

They laid there for a wile. She could feel herself wanting to him it but what if he didn't want to be with her after she say it, "well Erza you have to him if you don't your not being true to him" Erza said to herself.

"J-Jellal I n-need to t-tell you something I"-

-Started to rain, so they ran back to the hotel room.

"Before it rained you had something you wanted to tell me" he said curiously.

"No it was nothing" she lied.

"ok then, I'm going to have a shower, if you want you can come join me" Jellal said deep toned.

The way he said that made her tempted to join him but she couldn't do something so embarrassing could she.

"Ok fine just this one time" she thought.

She got underset and stepped in bathroom. She could feel the warm water on her skin.

"Oh so you did come join after all" he said with a smirk.

He grabbed the shampoo and put some on his hand.

"Can I wash your hair" he said softly.

"My hair" she said confused.

"Yes your hair, I just love it so much" he said with a smile.

"Ok" she said flattered at what he said.

He put his hands on her head and worked his fingers through her hair massaging her scalp she never thought someone else washing her hair would feel so good. "Mmm" she humd in enjoyment. As soon as the bubbles appeared he told her to rinse it out she nodded and rinse them out. She then thought it would be good wash his back, she picked put soap. He kissed her stopping her from washing him, she raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we going to wash each other" she said with a smirk.

"Well do you want me to stop" he said as he kissed her neck.

"Well not exactly" she purred.

"Ok then" he replied still kissing her neck, she ran her finger around his chest in random patterns, the feeling of being under warm water after the being rained on is just an amazing feeling, what's even better is to share it with someone you love. He moved up kiss as he did move he reached her mouth and kiss her compassionately, he really loved her and he was sorry for all the bad things he did. When he was finished kissing her looked at the red head she was also looking at him they stared in each other eyes.

"I love you" he said softly.

Jellal puts his hand on her firm ass and squeezes it. She suddenly pushes him away all she could see was dark memories of the past all she could feel was fear, panic and helplessness she knees caved in she hired a little girl saying I'm scared someone help me I'm so scared, every thing soon became black, BAM! She hit the floor.

 **Hope you liked this chapter oh yeah I think you know what her secret is. Also I'm sorry for doing this on Erza I just had to because well the thought crossed my mind what happened to Erza when they brought to the dungeon, so I got my past and put it in there, you see I want other people to under stand what it feels like, everything I wrote here is true for example: 'she hired a little girl saying I'm scared someone help me I'm so scared' I have said those word before, my mum trusted the wrong man but it not her fault. Well good by see you next chapter.**


	6. Jellal finds out

**Hi I'm back and yes I know I have being gone a long time but well school came I had no time and when I did have time I was very depressed because all the memories, who gave me the courage/hope to write this chapter was a person called Zenyukifan7 who favorited my story thank you so mush /(^_^)/ *mentally hugs you*/(^_^)/**

Erza woke up in a bed, she was in a bed and had pyjamas on.

"Did I... oh shit I did" she remembered what happened she feels horrible in side why did he have do that well its not his fault he didn't know he must think she's crazy "what am I going to do" she thought.

Jellal walked over to her and on the bed "are you ok" he said in a very gentle voice.

"Yes" she said in a shaky voice.

"Are you sure" he said worried.

"Well...no I'm not I need to tell you some thing" she said sounded very sad.

"What is it" he asked his vice was gentle and soft.

"Well at the tower of haven when they brought me to a room...well they..." she winced as she remembered what had happened to her.

"Be for I tell you will you promise that you will still love me the same way" she asks nervously.

"Yes, I will always love you the way no matter what happens" he said lovely and kind.

"Ok, well... when they brought me to the room they...they...r-raped me" a tear rolled down her cheek as she said it.

Jellal just sat there he didn't no what to do he was so shocked.

She continued tell him "they pushed me down then raped me when they were finished they tried to put a spell on me to make me forget what they looked like but I resisted and they only got one eye it was to much for it that it so that's why I couldn't see out of it, I was so happy when you found me but you know the rest" she was now in tears, she couldn't stop crying, he seen the pain in her.

"But had we sex and you were fine" he said confused.

"I was drunk and lustful, I was not exactly thinking" shamefully.

"Its ok no need to be a shamed" he said with his arms open ready to huge her.

"Jellal I'm sorry I need some alone time" she then reequipped into her normal cloths and walked out the door she was unable to look at him as .

"Ok" he said sad at what had happened.

She went home and ran to her room when she got to her room she flopped on her bed and curled in a ball she cried more, she felt weak all over again "no I must stay strong" she repeated to herself, she left bad for leaving Jellal she just couldn't let him see her like this.

At the hotel were Jellal was staying at, he wondered what did he do wrong to make her leave like that was he not loving enough to her or was not more understanding what was it, maybe she just needs some time to herself. It turns his stomach to think he marked her feel pain or hurt, how will he fix this/her.

 **I hope you like this chapter and also a big thank you to Zenyukifan7, you really helped. I'm also on tumbler here's my name (hello-shewolf-posts) if you want to, I mite post when I am going to post my ff or it maybe some cute jerza or gale photo so it maybe good to follow me** **. Ok so good night, morning or afternoon I love you all and don't forget to stay** **awesome** **.**


	7. Chapter 7

Erza has being in her room for tree days everyone is worried about her. Mirajane knocked on the door.

"Hello Erza are you there...its me Mira I'm here to see if your ok" Mirajane said worried.

There was no answer Mirajane got more worried.

"Did something happen with Jellal, did he do something to you" she asks franticly.

She then hears footsteps coming from behind the door. Ezra opened the door, she look so sad, there was strawberry cake crumbs on her face and her hair was a mess Mirajane felt bad for her she ever seen her in such a way.

"Are you ok" Mira asked?

"No" Erza said.

Mira walked in the place was a mess as well there was armour every where and bits of strawberry cake, Mira was shocked to see the place like this.

"Erza are you ok" she asks?

"Not exactly" Erza replies.

"Why...if Jellal did anything to you I will kill him" she said in a angry tone and if you look closely you could a demon in her eyes.

"No its not his fault" Erza said there was pain in her voice.

"Then what's wrong with you" she asked nervously?

"Well when Jellal and I where in the shower-

"OMG I new it I'm going to kill" she said verily interrupting Erza and the demon in her eyes unlashed.

"No like that its just well...its my fault" she continued.

"How" Mira asked her demon

"Well in the shower we were kissing and he squeezed my ass, I completely freaked out...its my fault" Erza said ashamed and guilty, a tear rolled down her face as she said it.

Mira new what happened to her the past, she had open arms offering to huge Erza, she accepted the offer, she then couldn't not crying. Mira felt so sorry for her. Erza need to fix this.

"You need to go to him, he never wanted to hurt you or give you those memories talk to him enplane to him" Mira said deeply and honestly.

"Ok" Erza said.

"Wait you cant go to him look like that" Mira said with a kind smile.

Erza look at herself and giggled.

"Your right Mira" she said slightly happy that Mira helped/comforted her.

"Thank you Mira" she said.

"No problem, that's what friends are for" Mira said with a big hart warming smile.

Mira than left and said good bye. Erza had a quick shower and reequipped into her normal clothes "here I go" she thought as she walked the door.

 **Sorry its being so long...I'm very sorry I'll try to post them earlier next time. I'm on my Halloween brake so I hope I have more time on my hands**. **I hope enjoyed this chapter also stay awesome** **and if you sellrbate Halloween I have something to say to you...Happy Halloweeeeennnnnnn** 🎃 *evilly laughs*😃😈


	8. kiss the pain

**Hi sorry for being late my mum is in hospital she mite be in there for 6 weeks (yes that is after charismas),because of that I'm currently in my grandmother's and she has no WiFi, so it's possible I mite be later than usual also it was my birthday on 26** **th** **(yes my mum was not there to celibate it with me),anyways hope you enjoy this chapter** **(this mite end up being a lemon).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail.**

She standing outside his door, she takes a deep breath "you can do this scarlet" she thought, she raised her hand ready to knock on the door but something was holding her back it was like she couldn't knock. She is hesitating. Why is she not knocking on his door, she new she was stronger than this so she built up all her courage and knocked on the door. A tall blue man opened it, he had a guilty look on his face when he seen who was at his door.

"I'm sorry...I never wanted to hurt or bring you pain" he hesitated "you should just... never see me again" he sounded like just ate sour sweet.

"Its not your fault, I know you never tried to hurt me...it's ok" she said with a kind smile, it make him feel even worse.

She walked in the room, she hugged him. He felt guilt wash over him again, he couldn't huge her. The red head got the wrong impression.

"Do you not love me because of what happened to me in the past" she asked in a sad tone.

"No, I will always love no mater what" he said strongly.

"Then why are not hugging me back" she asked him.

"It's I-... I feel guilty, that's why" he said sadly.

"Pleases don't feel that way" she lovingly.

But I –

Erza kissed him making unable to finish his senates. He couldn't help but to kiss her back, he loves her so much. They continued to kiss each other there was so mush passion in their eyes. Erza stopped kissing him, she walked to the bed room he followed her, it was like he under a spell and the spell caster was Erza. As soon as they reached the bed room Jellal stopped kissing her.

"Are you ok about this Erza" he asks her.

"Yes...its ok" she smiles.

He continued to kiss her. They move closer to the bed, a blush went across Ezra's face when she landed on the bed (this was her first with him in this a way), he smiled at the site of his beautiful strawberry embarrassed it was every cute looking. She kissed him, the kiss was passionate and deep their toughs danced together, Jellal moved his hand down feeling all her curves but then a thought crashed in to his mind "why would anyone hurt Erza as a child or now as a adult" he started passionately kissing her, he would kiss the pain away and make her feel good. His movements grow, he tore off his shirt and started kissing her neck. Erza blushed at his fast moving, passionate and loving actions to her.

"You kisses feel like butterflies" she said almost moaning the words out.

"Does it feel good" he asks.

"Yes I feel grate" she said.

He moved down, she reequipped out of her clothes, letting him have more access to her. He kissed in between the valley of breasts. She bites her lip softly, he smiles at the site of her enjoying this. He moves his lips towards one of her breasts and sucks on it. "Take off your shirt" she whispers gently into his ear, he dose as he's what she says, stars with hungry eyes at his frim, hard and strong abs. He kisses her wile kisses her he slides his hand down in between her thigh, Erza flinches for a second, the tattooed man stops.

"Did I hurt you" he asks?

"No...I'm fine please continue" she says gently.

He nods his head and continues. He slid her pants down her leg and checks if she wet enough, she blushes. He starts to take off his trousers, Erza finished the job for him " to slow" she said. Jellal when on top of her, he moved his hips towards hers she could feel his tip at her entrance. He entered her, a groan slipped from his lips. He stared to move his hips slowly just in case he hurts her. Erza was fed up with his ' _I don't want to hurt you, so I'll do everything slow',_ she decided to take charge, with that thought she flipped Jellal over. Jellal was shocked to see her make such a bold move.

"What are you doing Erza" he asks in shock?

"I'm tiered of wait for you to do something exciting with me" she purred in his.

She moved fast up and down. When they were both finished they cuddled and felt a sleep.

 **Hope you enjoyed that sorry for the delay this was meant to be posted on the 28** **th** **but life got in the way so sorry. I'm thinking of doing a Nalu ff called painful kisses. Bye have a great night/afternoon/morning and stay** **✨awesome** ✨


End file.
